Imaging devices, including, but not limited to, optical flatbed scanners, are typically used to obtain a digital image of an object, such as a magazine article, photograph or other type of document. Flatbed scanners generally include an imaging plate and a document lid. The imaging plate is typically a transparent platen upon which the object to be scanned is placed and the document lid is used to cover the imaging plate and the object. The document lid generally includes a document reflector which presses the document to be imaged flat against the imaging plate to provide a better image.
Imaging devices, such as flatbed scanners, are generally placed in close proximity to other electronic equipment to facilitate using the imaging device. For example, the imaging device may be coupled to a computer or other processing device to allow manipulation of a scanned image. Furthermore, a printer or other output device may be located in close proximity to the imaging device so that the scanned image may be output to a user of the imaging device. Other devices, such as a telephone, speakers, keyboard and mouse may also be present in close proximity to the imaging device. Thus, the workspace surrounding the imaging device may be limited. Accordingly, using the imaging device and performing other tasks near the imaging device may become increasingly difficult.